The popularity of minimally invasive surgical procedures is increasing as it allows for smaller incisions which tend to reduce recovery time and complications during surgical procedures. One option that is being widely used in a wide range of procedures is endoscopic devices, which are one of the least invasive surgical methods used today as access to a surgical site can be provided through a natural body orifice or a small incision. Endoscopes are used often in a variety of peritoneal surgeries that need access to the peritoneal cavity, including appendectomies and cholecystectomies.
During procedures that utilize endoscopic devices, there is often a need to manipulate and position the device and organs to facilitate stabilization of the devices and the organs during surgical procedures. This presents challenges as the distal end of the endoscope is often located inside the body far from the proximal end at which movement of the device is controlled. Further complications involve the consistency of the organs, which can often be large and relatively dense, making surgical procedures difficult to perform without being able to manipulate and stabilize the organs.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and devices for anchoring endoscopic devices and for manipulating body parts during surgical procedures.